He Has a Boyfriend
by iluvtodance
Summary: Everyone on the planet should know that Blaine is taken. Right? Well, Kurt thinks so… Klaine fluff all the wayyy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did then Finchel would still be in existence, Quinn would go far away somewhere and preferably never come back, Mercedes and Kurt would get more song leads, and half of the show would focus on Klaine/ Warbler awesomeness! But that's just me.**

The Lima Mall bustled with excitement as crowds gathered there on the rainy Saturday afternoon. Among the busy crowds, two boys walked hand in hand, while attentively eyeing each store they passed by on their way.

The taller boy sighed happily as he tugged onto the hand of his boyfriend's, which was tightly clasped in his own, "Isn't the mall the best place to be?" He asked conversationally. Needless to say, Kurt was very excited to be spending the day shopping with Blaine—he would be happy with going to the post office with Blaine.

Blaine smiled gently, and squeezed Kurt's hand, "I know you love it. Just try to focus on my mission okay? You have to help me find me a shirt to wear for dinner with your family." He joked.

Kurt returned his smile, "I know," he agreed playfully. Kurt halted in front of a large store that had just caught his attention, "Oh, what about Express?" He looked at Blaine expectantly.

Studying the store for a moment, Blaine shook his head. "No, I was thinking something more casual." He turned around to face the store directly across from them. "What about The Gap?" he asked. Blaine barely waited for Kurt's response before pulling him toward the store.

At first, Kurt allowed Blaine to pull him forward without a second thought; however, a very clear flashback appeared in Kurt's mind in that moment, which caused him to stop. "Hold on," warned Kurt as he held Blaine back.

Blaine stopped and looked at Kurt with a worried expression, "What's wrong?"

Kurt stared at Blaine and resisted the urge to laugh at the memory, "Are you sure you want to go in there? Remember last time we went to The Gap?" The memory flashed before Kurt's eyes like it was just yesterday—Blaine bringing the Warblers to The Gap in order to back him up in his attempt at a special love confession/serenade.

_One that should have totally been mine_, thought Kurt. Yeah, he was still kind of bitter over it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Blaine's uneasy laughter. "Oh, yeah," he stated, "Not one of my finest moments." His grin grew wider at Kurt's own current state of laughter. "What may I ask is so funny?" He chuckled.

Kurt placed his hand over his mouth in order to stifle the laughter that had overtaken him so suddenly, "No," he struggled through his laughter, "It's quite sad…" He touched Blaine's arm in mock comfort, "I've always been upset that you lost that chance at the 50% discount!" He mocked.

Blaine rolled his eyes, trying to hide the grin that appeared on his face, "Alright, I get it. It was a fail. In many ways." He pointed toward the store, "I'm thinking this store may be the one." He grinned at Kurt again, "What do you think?"

Kurt's heart fluttered momentarily as it always did when Blaine smiled. He stopped laughing and returned Blaine's smile with one of his own, "I know it's your favorite store, so of course it's perfect." He replied. Allowing Blaine to lead the way, Kurt tried to forget about that day and focus on the task at hand—Operation Find Blaine's Perfect Dinner Outfit.

Entering into the brightly lit store, Kurt followed his boyfriend to the first mannequin that greeted them through the door. Kurt eyed the outfit displayed on the mannequin with careful speculation, while Blaine jumped right into one of the piles of shirts to find his size.

Blain pulled out a forest green shirt out of the pile and held it up for Kurt to see, "So what's the verdict?" Asked Blaine as he held the shirt in front of him.

Kurt studied the shirt for a moment, before grinning at him, "I like it." He took a step closer to the table and grabbed a black sweater vest that caught his eye. Turning towards Blaine, he held it up for him to take. As Blaine reached for the sweater, Kurt noticed a figure from the corner of his eye. Focusing on the person, Kurt's mouth opened in shock as he recognized the vaguely familiar mop of curly blonde hair.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," murmured Kurt. He stood still, afraid to let Blaine know who was standing behind him.

The effort was lost; Blaine noticed Kurt's uneasy expression right away. "Kurt," Blaine stated worriedly, "What"—. Before he could say another word, another voice interrupted him.

"Hey," said a visibly nervous Jeremiah.

At the sound of the voice, Blaine whipped around and met Jeremiah with genuine surprise, "Oh, hey," greeted Blaine as he fiddled with the clothes that were in his hands. "Jeremiah, I didn't know you still worked here." Blaine looked at Jeremiah with a mixture of surprise and discomfort. It was awkward to say the least since the memory of Jeremiah telling him that he was fired due to his "show" came to the forefront of his mind.

Jeremiah smiled charmingly, "Yeah, they rehired me a couple of days after…" he hesitated to finish the sentence.

Blaine winced at the memory, "Yeah, listen I am sorry about that again." He fixed his gaze momentarily on the mannequin, "It was a stupid idea." Kurt's heart twisted at the tone of embarrassment Blaine held in his voice. He just wanted to kiss him. On second thought, kissing Blaine would probably solve the problem of Jeremiah….Kurt forced those thoughts away from his mind, and tried to pay attention to the conversation that was occurring before him.

Shaking his head, Jeremiah interjected, "No, it was actually amazing." His eyes darted across the room in order to avoid Blaine's gaze. "I was actually hoping you would come back." He finished, his eyes landing on Blaine once again.

Witnessing this whole conversation and struggling to remain calm while doing so, Kurt focused on taking slow deep breathes. This whole exchange was killing him—ripping his heart apart and tearing it out to be exact. He vowed to stay quiet, desperately waiting for Blaine to notice Jeremiah's flirting and speak up about his _boyfriend_ who was right next to him.

Blaine shifted beneath Jeremiah's intense gaze. Still oblivious to his flirting, Blaine laughed, "No, it was a bad idea." He shook his head, and offered a friendly smile, "But I'm glad that it didn't have any repercussions for you." He slightly turned around to check on Kurt, noticing the silence from the taller boy. Blaine reached out in order to grab Kurt's hand, but the sound of Jeremiah's voice interrupted him.

"Listen, I was wondering," Jeremiah paused for a moment, calculating his next words carefully, "I really liked what you did on that day, and I denied it for a stupid reason. If you're still up for it, I would love to do something some time."

Those words. Kurt could feel his heartbeat pick up in pace, and could he have _sworn_ that the temperature in the room rose up by a hundred degrees. Tugging at his collar nervously, Kurt stared at the back of Blaine's head, willing himself to remain calm. Blaine couldn't still have feelings for this guy, especially after confessing his feelings for Kurt a couple of weeks ago.

Kurt forced his now painfully dry throat to swallow, but he could barely achieve it. His composure at this moment might have appeared well put together, but internally he felt like was falling apart.

Blaine's own eyes widened in response to Jeremiah's question, and the Warbler could barely get a word out. He was shocked. Quickly remembering that Kurt was behind him, Blaine began to shake his head and form a definite "no" response to the question; however, he could barely speak one word because a voice behind him beat him to the opportunity.

"He has a boyfriend," retorted a very annoyed Kurt. As soon as he spoke the words, Kurt closed his mouth tightly in order to keep himself from saying anything out of line.

Jeremiah now noticed Kurt standing defiantly behind Blaine—if looks could kill Jeremiah realized he would probably be dead by now. With a little less confidence, Jeremiah replied, "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize." He stared at Blaine wistfully.

Kurt angrily took note of how Jeremiah was staring at Blaine as if Kurt was not standing there. "Uh huh," replied Kurt with a sarcastic tone. Focusing his attention on Blaine, Kurt glared at his boyfriend, visibly angry that he has still hasn't officially denied Jeremiah's offer. He did not want to think about the possible explanation.

Blaine closed his eyes in order to regain his composure, and cleared his throat after finally finding his voice, "Yeah, I'm with my boyfriend right now—I mean I have a—he's right here," rambled Blaine nervously. Blaine extended his arm out in order to grab Kurt's hand, but he felt nothing. Frowning, Blaine turned around only to notice Kurt walking in the direction of the dressing rooms carrying a mixture of clothes from the display they had been standing next to. By the look of Kurt's huddled posture, Blaine knew that Kurt was extremely upset.

Barely giving Jeremiah a second glance, Blaine mumbled, "Excuse me" before quickly following Kurt into the dressing rooms. "Kurt," pleaded Blaine as he walked into the room, "I'm sorry. That was extremely awkward." He finished lamely, while his eyes searched each door hoping to find Kurt.

"You think?" retorted Kurt sarcastically.

Blaine immediately followed Kurt's voice and stood in front of the dressing room door he was in. "Kurt," stated Blaine softly, "I know you're upset, just please talk to me." Blaine stared sadly at the door, silently hoping Kurt would open it.

"Upset?" repeated Kurt, "I'm more than upset Blaine. I mean if you still had feelings for the guy then you should have told me." Inside the dressing room, Kurt bit his lip trying to fight off the tears that were threatening to fall. All of the clothes that he had brought into the dressing room lay discarded on a bench, while Kurt himself stood in the corner of the dressing room.

Blaine felt like his heart was being torn apart as he listened to Kurt. Leaning his forehead against the cool metal door, squeezing his eyes shut, and desperately trying to twist the door handle, Blaine responded, "Kurt that's not true and you know it. Please open the door. I want to talk to you." A long pause followed as the two boys stood quietly, contemplating the awful situation. Blaine remained leaning against the door, desperately hoping Kurt would speak to him, while Kurt stood in the corner with his head lowered in dejection. As much as he didn't want to speak to Blaine in this moment, Kurt couldn't _not_ speak to him—he was too in love with him to do that.

Kurt walked slowly toward the dressing room door, and unlocked the door handle. With hesitation and longing, he spoke softly, "Come in."

Hearing the door click open, Blaine immediately turned the handle and rushed inside. His eyes focused on Kurt whose own eyes were gazing at the ground as he backed up until he was leaning against the wall. Closing the door behind him, Blaine strode toward Kurt. "Kurt," began Blaine, "I'm sorry. I was caught off guard by seeing him here again." Blaine placed a hand against the wall, and brought his other hand up, gently grabbing Kurt's chin. "Please look at me," whispered Blaine.

Inhaling deeply, Kurt decided to obey the request, allowing his eyes to meet Blaine's. As a result of the direct eye contact, the boys felt an unexpected spark erupt between them, causing Kurt's stomach to flutter nervously, and Blaine's heart to pick up in pace. In that moment, Blaine couldn't resist quickly pressing his lips against Kurt for an apologetic kiss. A kiss that Kurt, despite feeling hurt, gladly received. Kurt internally swooned against Blaine's lips as the kiss became more intimate, and thoughts about Jeremiah temporarily faded away from his mind. Even though Blaine wanted to remain attached to Kurt's lips forever, he felt the need to pull away and verbally apologize again, "I'm so sorry Kurt. That didn't mean anything, okay? I was just surprised." He leaned in again to brush his lips against Kurt's, while pleading, "Don't be upset with me."

In that moment, Kurt was immensely grateful for the wall behind him providing support; because he felt his legs weaken, making it extremely difficult to stand on his own. He allowed his brain to return back to a functioning level before speaking up, "I just—" he murmured, "I know you really liked—" He forced himself to finish—"I thought you were reconsidering." Kurt finished timidly as his eyes focused on the ceiling. The idea of Blaine wanting someone else was a feeling that Kurt was all too familiar with—first Jeremiah and then who can forget the Rachel situation? Kurt could feel tears prickling the corner of his eyes. The very thought of Blaine's interest being elsewhere and not with him wrenched his heart open.

His moment of dwelling on all of these horrible thoughts was interrupted by a pair of lips pressing gently against the corner of his mouth, and the sound of Blaine's reassuring voice, "I don't want anyone, but you." Blaine grabbed Kurt's face, causing Kurt to look at him, "This is real. You and me. I don't want anyone else." A small grin began to grace his face, "I just suck at reacting quickly." Blaine's smile only grew wider, once Kurt's own smile began to appear. "So," said Blaine, while rubbing Kurt's cheek affectionately, "Can you forgive your idiotic boyfriend?"

Kurt tilted his head to the side and pretended to consider, "I don't know. I mean you did once kiss Rachel Berry so…I think you may be a lost cause." He shrugged.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully, "Oh I see. So, you're never going to let that go."

Kurt stared at him, while trying to keep a straight face, "No way."

Blaine pouted in response. Kurt could never resist Blaine when he gave him _that _look. Grabbing Blaine's wrists, Kurt pressed his own lips against Blaine's, surprising them both. Pulling away just as quickly, Kurt whispered, "I'm sorry if I over reacted, it's just that I don't like anyone flirting with and/ or kissing my boyfriend." He smiled, "You understand right?"

Raising his eyebrows in mock defense, Blaine questioned, "Like I don't feel the same way?"

"Well," stated Kurt, "You've never had someone flirt with me or kiss me in front of you, so I think I might understand the feeling a bit better."

In reaction to Kurt's words, Blaine's smile faltered, allowing a serious expression to take its place. Without a second thought, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him tightly against him. Kurt felt the Warbler nuzzle against his cheek. "Well I guess I will never understand, because, no else but me will be kissing or flirting with you from now on," Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear, his voice becoming suddenly very protective.

Sighing contently, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, "You're right," he agreed. Kurt didn't want anyone else, and he had a very strong feeling that he probably never will.

A/N**: Awww…too much fluff? Yeah right—no such thing as "too much fluff" when it comes to these two. Love them. The end. lol Thanks for reading**.


End file.
